Second Yasuki War
The Second Yasuki War began in the month of the Boar of 1158 five days before the funeral of Toturi when Crane forces began the seizing of their former territory, the Yasuki provinces. Precedents Emperor Toturi I knew that the Yasuki family had been heavily infiltrated by the kolat. He wanted to paralyze the family for a period of time, while he and his servants removed the kolat influence from the family. The former Yasuki Daimyo was dead, and the historical records of the family were no longer complete. Toturi wanted a temporary, figurehead daimyo for the family, one who would accomplish nothing during his tenure and be replaced once his usefulness to the throne had ended. Toturi I selected a low-ranking Daidoji, Daidoji Hachi, and tasked his son Toturi Naseru to change the Imperial Histories to match his will. Letters and Bios I War begins The ancestry of the Yasuki family was traced, and Hachi was found in the Imperial Histories to be the next in line to be the Yasuki Daimyo. Clan letter to the Crane #15 (Welcome Home letters) Yasuki Hachi (Gold flavor) Five days before the funeral of Toturi Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31 Mantis mercenaries sabotaged the Crab fleet. A desperate Act (A Perfect Cut flavor) Major Battles Many of the battles of the Second Yasuki War have not been recorded in great detail. Notable, though, was Doji Kazo's secret night invasion of Friendly Traveler Village. Friendly Traveler, by Rich Wulf After Kazo took the city, Hida Shara negotiated a temporary dual rulership of Friendly Traveler Village to prevent excessive bloodshed and the destruction of such a valuable holding. Hida Shara (Dark Allies flavor) The Battle for Black Crane Palace was won by the Crab. Way of the Samurai, p. 91 O-Ushi's Death In 1159 Hida O-Ushi decided to lead a counterattack herself, and she assaulted the Crane forces. Just as the Crane seem doomed, Doji Kurohito, the Crane Clan Champion, arrived with an army that greatly outnumbered Ihe Crab's. To give her troops time to retreat, O-Ushi challenged Kurohito to a duel, and was killed with one perfect stroke. O-Ushi's son, Hida Kuroda, became Crab Clan Champion. Four Winds, p. 32 Interference The war was also marked by much outside interference. Yasuki Hachi, acting as Emerald Champion held much of the clans' armies in check. The Shogun, Akodo Kaneka, moved to occupy Friendly Traveler Village due to the manipulations of his half-brother, Hantei Naseru. Complications, by Rich Wulf Kaneka's presence in Yasuki Yashiki was supported by the Unicorn and Mantis Clans. He ordered the Crane to vacate Yasuki lands immediately, but a surprise attack from Mantis troops sealed off a large portion of the Crane army from retreat. Kakita Kaiten challenged Kaneka to a duel for the safe passage of his kinsmen, but was cut down. Way of the Ninja, p. 96 Further complicating the war was the fact that both sides were fighting in other wars, as well. The Crab were occupied with the forces of the Shadowlands while the Crane were busy fighting the Lion Clan. The Baraunghar assisted the Crab Clan in defending the Kaiu Wall. Moto Chen (A Perfect Cut flavor) Speed of the Waterfall (A Perfect Cut flavor) One of the fortunate results of the Shogun's intervention was that the fighting ended before the Crane could capture any of the truly important Yasuki holdings. The major unfortunate result was that without a clear Crab Yasuki daimyo, none could contest Kaneka's claim on the stronghold of the Yasuki family without force of arms. Secrets of the Crab, p. 80 Resolution Because of the clans distractions from more immediate threats, the war was relatively uneventful. Near the end of the war the Daidoji actually fought alongside the Crab against the Shadowlands at the Kaiu Wall. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman In early 1160 Yasuki Hachi fought the Shadowlands at Shinsei's Last Hope. Because Hachi was able to present at least twenty goblin heads to Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon during a Twenty Goblin Winter Hachi swore fealty to the Crab. As he was the Emerald Champion he was able to serve both the Crab and Crane simultaneously. The Crab and Crane Yasuki both had a daimyo serving their own clan and the war came to an end. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Kolat Plot Yasuki Oguri, Kamoru's father and Kolat Master Coin, had been murdered by a Kolat Assassin in 1157. Kamoru had named himself the new Kolat Master of the Coin Sect, despite the other Masters' refusal to recognize his claim. The kolat sent the same assassin to poison Kamoru, and Kolat agents encouraged the chaotic search to find a new Yasuki heir. The Kolat used the war as a cover as they methodically exterminated all of Oguri and Kamoru's remaining followers. Way of the Thief, p. 13 * "The Four Winds: The Toturi Dynasty from Gold to Lotus p.33, 34, 39, 43, 59, 60 Second Yasuki War